Polymers are involved in diverse and essential functions in living systems. The ability to decipher the function of polymers in these systems is integral to the understanding of the role that the polymer plays within a cell. Often the function of a polymer in a living system is determined by analyzing the structure and determining the relation between the structure and the function of the polymer. By determining the primary sequence in a polymer such as a nucleic acid it is possible to generate expression maps, to determine what proteins are expressed, and to understand where mutations occur in a disease state. Because of the wealth of knowledge that may be obtained from sequencing of polymers many methods have been developed to achieve more rapid and more accurate sequencing methods.
In general DNA sequencing is currently performed using one of two methods. The first and more popular method is the dideoxy chain termination method described by Sanger et al. (1977). This method involves the enzymatic synthesis of DNA molecules terminating in dideoxynucleotides. By using the four ddNTPs, a population of molecules terminating at each position of the target DNA can be synthesized. Subsequent analysis yields information on the length of the DNA molecules and the nucleotide at which each molecule terminates (either A, C, G, or T). With this information, the DNA sequence can be determined. The second method is Maxam and Gilbert sequencing (Maxam and Gilbert, 1977), which uses chemical degradation to generate a population of molecules degraded at certain positions of the target DNA. With knowledge of the cleavage specificities of the chemical reactions and the lengths of the fragments, the DNA sequence is generated. Both methods rely on polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and photographic visualization of the radioactive DNA fragments. Each process takes about 1-3 days. The Sanger sequencing reactions can only generate 300-800 nucleotides in one run.
Methods to improve the output of sequence information using the Sanger method also have been proposed. These Sanger-based methods include multiplex sequencing, capillary gel electrophoresis, and automated gel electrophoresis. Recently, there has also been increasing interest in developing Sanger independent methods as well. Sanger independent methods use a completely different methodology to realize the nucleotide information. This category contains the most novel techniques, which include scanning electron microscopy (STM), mass spectrometry, enzymatic luminometric inorganic pyrophosphate detection assay (ELIDA) sequencing, exonuclease sequencing, and sequencing by hybridization.
Further, several new methods have been described for carboxy terminal sequencing of polypeptides. See Inglis, A. S., Anal. Biochem. 195:183-96 (1991). Carboxy terminal sequencing methods mimic Edman degradation but involve sequential degradation from the opposite end of the polymer. See Inglis, A. S., Anal. Biochem. 195:183-96 (1991). Like Edman degradation, the carboxy-terminal sequencing methods involve chemically induced sequential removal and identification of the terminal amino acid residue.
More recently, polypeptide sequencing has been described by preparing a nested set (sequence defining set) of polymer fragments followed by mass analysis. See Chait, B. T. et al., Science 257:1885-94 (1992). Sequence is determined by comparing the relative mass difference between fragments with the known masses of the amino acid residues. Though formation of a nested (sequence defining) set of polymer fragments is a requirement of DNA sequencing, this method differs substantially from the conventional protein sequencing method consisting of sequential removal and identification of each residue. Although this method has potential in practice it has encountered several problems and has not been demonstrated to be an effective method.